


Sister Night

by Little_Writer_Babe



Series: Danvers Sisters Week 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writer_Babe/pseuds/Little_Writer_Babe
Summary: Alex and Kara have been missing a very crucial part of their relationship lately... Sister Night! Now the pair are doing their best to bring the tradition back but is there still something that's missing?





	Sister Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt for @queergirlwriting(queercapwriting) "Danvers Sister Week"!

It used to be their ritual.

 

At least one night a week, no night in particular, was devoted to the terrible twosome.

 

Sister Night had been a sacred, cherished time, reserved for just Alex, Kara, a host of junk food and a dizzying array of TV shows on demand.

 

But that was _before._

Before the eldest Danvers discovered her true self and subsequently had her heart both _broken_ and _mended_ by the same woman.

 

Before a father’s return, harsh words denouncing family ties and hurt feelings all leading to a devastating betrayal.

 

Before Alex was nearly launched across the galaxy trying to redeem her father for both she _and_ Kara.

 

Before a familiar face from the past brought terror and a glass cage filled with freezing water and so, so much _pain._

 

Before the youngest Danvers had been forced to poison the atmosphere, send her boyfriend hurtling into the dark void of space, all to stop an invasion.

 

So many world-ending scenarios had sent Sister Night into the background but now, _now_ it was needed once more.

 

Because Alex had taken the plunge and Maggie had accepted with tears streaming down her face and Alex had thought she had never been so happy.

 

But she couldn't enjoy it; not really.

 

Because Kara; sweet, caring, beautiful Kara was _hurting._ Utterly devastated over the impossible choice she'd been forced to make.

 

Alex was ready to finally be happy but only once Kara was as well. No matter how much space Maggie occupied in her heart, she would _always_ make room for Kara.

 

So when she texted her little sister to come over after a particularly trying week at the DEO…

 

When she greeted her at the door with a warm hug, the whole apartment smelling of pot stickers and fresh baked cookies courtesy of her fiancée, Alex knew it was what her sister needed.

 

When warm tears rolled down Kara's cheeks, her face a mixture of disbelief, gratitude and unending adoration for her big sister, Alex _knew._

 

Knew they could never again neglect Sister Night because she needed Kara as surely as Kara needed her.

 

And Maggie _understood_.

 

Encouraged Alex to do what was best for _both_ Danvers sisters, because one was unable to thrive without the other.

 

Maggie understood that, at times even wished she could have had such a relationship with her siblings, grateful the Danvers had taken her in. Kara had called Maggie her “Spare Big Sister” and the detective couldn't fight the warm fuzzies that she felt in that moment.

 

So it shouldn't have come as a surprise when Alex texted her _“Kara wants to know when you're coming to Sister Night?”_

_“That's sweet!”_ She replied. “ _But you guys don't need me…”_

Her phone quickly lit up as Alex replied, “ _She says it's not Sister Night unless ALL the Danvers sisters are present.”_

Maggie had never been more grateful to be texting; she would have been incredibly embarrassed on a phone call over how quickly Alex’s reply had her choked up. She sent back a quick “On my way” with a slew of heart-shaped emoji’s she knew both girls would appreciate it before settling her tab and leaving the bar with an extra little bounce in her step.

 

* * *

 

 

The first face that greeted her at the door was not her fiancée but rather a beaming, bouncing, possibly over-stimulated Kryptonian with a hell of a grip!

 

“Hey, Little Danvers!” She wheezed out past the crushing embrace.

 

“Maybe don’t crush my fiancée okay, Kara?” Alex joked from behind them, voice full of laughter.

 

“Oh! Right. Sorry, Maggie,” Kara apologized with a sheepish expression. “I just missed you, I guess.” She finished as she released the tiny detective, furiously adjusting her glasses.

 

“It’s okay, kid, I missed you too.” Maggie replied with a wide smile as the pair made their way towards Alex on the couch.

 

“What about me?” The agent asked, putting on her best ‘Puppy Danvers’ face.

 

“Nope.” Maggie replied with a wide smile. “Can’t say that I did.”

 

“ _Liar_.” Alex growled as she pulled Maggie down by the front of her plaid button down for a heated kiss.

 

“ _WOW_. Um, yeah, so what are you guys watching?” Maggie stammered once Alex released her, gesturing lamely towards the TV as she tried not to blush to no avail.

 

“We were just about to watch FROZEN!” Kara a squealed as she drug Maggie down on the couch between the two sisters.

 

“A classic.” Maggie agreed, nodding her approval as she snuggled quickly into the blankets while Alex set the movie to play. “Who’s Elsa and whose Anna?” She teased as the movie began.

 

“Well, that depends...” Kara adjusted her glasses, deep in thought. “I mean, if we’re going strictly off looks and super powers then _I_ would _have_ to be Elsa. But, Alex can be all moody and withdrawn soooo.....”

 

Kara trailed off as Alex fixed her with an “icy” glare and Maggie pretended not to be amused as she hid her face in her fiancée’s shoulder.

 

“As long as I don’t have to be the moose.” Maggie chuckled, trying to shake her girlfriend out of her now glum mood.

 

“He’s a _reindeer_.” Alex huffed, arms crossed, adorable pout fixed in place. “And I am _not_ withdrawn.”

 

“Course not, babe.” Maggie pecked her gently on the cheek and smiled as the agent relaxed under her attentions.

 

“Thanks, _Olaf_.” Alex replied with a smirk as Kara nearly choked on the four pot stickers she had just shoved into her mouth.

 

Maggie pulled away from Alex. “That better _not_ be a short joke, Ally!”

 

“Course not, babe.” Alex mimicked her, smirk still in place. “It’s because you’re loyal and caring and I _know_ how much you _love_ ‘warm hugs’...” Alex wiggled her eyebrows suggestively thumping Kara on the back as she began to choke once more.

 

“I guess...” Maggie felt heat rush to her face again at the agent’s double entendre.

 

“ _AND,”_ Alex gave a half-shrug. “You are too _tiny_ to be anyone else!”

 

“That’s it!” Maggie pounced on her fiancée, giving the woman a thorough thrashing with the large throw pillows.

 

“Hey! You guys are ruining the movie!” Kara squeaked before a misplaced shot had her glasses sitting sideways!

 

Both Maggie and Alex ‘froze’ in shock waiting for Kara’s reaction. She calmly straightened her frames before stating, “If that’s the way you want to play it.”

 

In the end, no one saw the movie, so focused on the pillow fight and the subsequent need for snacks and hot chocolate followed by warm snuggles on the couch.

 

It didn’t really matter, anyway.

 

This night had never been about movies; all that truly mattered were the three women sharing one cozy blanket and their love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Fluff! I love it! I crave it! Day 2 will be up soon...


End file.
